1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices and method for cutting a portion of the bead normally formed on the ends of cans during the construction thereof and specifically for the purpose of accurately severing a desired amount of said bead with a longitudinal displacement of the remaining portion for the purpose of providing a desired amount of bead ring which may be accurately measured to determine if the quality control of the manufacturing process is of the desired standard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with the making of cans of cylindrical form having separate end members secured thereto by a manufacturing process which involves the interfolding of the outer periphery of the end member with the associated ends of the can cylindrical body is that it is not easy to assure that the proper amount of overlap is present between the folds. Known type devices for measuring the degree of overlap have not been as satisfactory as they may be.
A common problem with devices for checking the desired amount of overlap in can construction is that when the beaded folded portion is severed and partially removed, unless the severing operation has been performed with a high degree of accuracy, there is no way of knowing whether the remaining portion which is measured is a true reflection of the desired amount of bead overlap or not.
None of the known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.